


La glande a ses raisons, que la raison ignore

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une journée ennuyeuse pour Roy Mustang… (Reupload ancienne fic - Orphaned Work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La glande a ses raisons, que la raison ignore

**Author's Note:**

> Important : Cette fic fait partie d'un ensemble de quelques fanfictions originellement postées sur un autre site mais que j'ai supprimé car je les trouvais trop embarrassantes ou avais finit par les détester. Cependant, j'ai eu des demandes de la part de personnes souhaitant les relire. J'ai donc décidé de les uploader ici et de les rendre orphelines, afin que les gens puissent toujours les lire mais qu'elles n'aient plus aucun lien avec moi, dans l'espoir de ne pas léser les personnes qui appréciaient (et pourraient apprécier dans le futur) ces écrits. Notez que ces fics datent d'environ 4 ans, et ont donc vieillit. Cependant, merci de ne pas utiliser les OCs présents dans certaines de ces fics. Quand bien même j'ai abandonné ma paternité sur ces fics, mes OCs restent miens. Merci d'avance.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa, Rock n'est (malheureusement) pas à moi, mais à Osamu Tezuka (plus particulièrement, sa version dans le long-métrage animé Métropolis ). Les OCs sont miens, malgré l'abandon de cette fic, merci de ne pas les utiliser.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Première vraie fic. Sur un manga que j'adore, et avec un couple que j'adore... Bon, alors c'est un OS (long, mais je voyais pas l'intérêt de découper en chapitres ), comme sûrement beaucoup de mes (futures) fics. ^^ En fait, j'ai en tête beaucoup d'histoires et de petites scènes, comme celle-ci, qui se placent dans un univers bien particulier, se situant après la fin du manga, avec un début d'histoire à moi, permettant de placer mon couple préféré ! ^^ Tout ces « moments » pourraient être inclus dans une grand fic, mais le problème est que j'ai beaucoup d'histoires en tête, l'une pouvant remplacer une autre, ne pouvant pas être racontée à cause d'une autre, en bref, le gros bazar, tout ça dans (grosso modo) le même univers, ou du moins le même début. ^^'' Ce genre de scènes n'étant pas capitales pour l'histoire, je les raconte en OS. ^^ Et à moins d'un avertissement particulier, ils se passeront tous dans le même univers. ;)
> 
> Pour faire simple, après la victoire des alchimistes sur le chef des homonculus, le gouvernement décide de recréer certains homonculus, afin de faire une expérience d'intégration des homonculus parmi les humains. Et, bien sûr, Envy en fait partie,et il re-rencontre Edward... Les conditions de la formation de leur couple sont variables, mais voilà, ici, ils sont ensembles ! (et depuis un moment...) ^^'''
> 
> Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette trèèès longue note, merci infiniment, et désolée, j'espère que c'est quand même un peu clair, et j'espère que l'ancrage de cette fic dans mon univers ne gênera pas trop votre lecture. ^^'''' Voilà, je me tais, et laisse lire les quelques vaillants lecteurs restants ! Et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes, ou les maladresses, c'est ma première fic ! ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture ! ^^

C'était un Lundi, 8 heure du matin, la semaine venait à peine de commencer, et, déjà, le Général Roy Mustang se sentait incroyablement las.

Il soupira pour la énième fois, et regarda les trois jeunes hommes, strictement identiques, qui se tenaient devant lui. Les mêmes silhouettes élancées, les mêmes longs cheveux noirs retenus par un bandeau, les mêmes yeux bleu très clairs, les mêmes pantalons noirs moulant, les mêmes pulls à col roulé noir.

L'homme referma les yeux en soupirant. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il se remémora sa soirée d'hier. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir bu... Du moins pas suffisamment pour avoir ce genre d'hallucinations. Il avait effectivement invité Riza au restaurant, un resto un peu chic, mais ils étaient restés très sobres, d'autant plus qu'il travaillait le lendemain.

Il poussa un énième soupir. À vrai dire, il s'en doutait un peu. Depuis se renaissance, Envy -car c'était bien lui qui se tenait en trois exemplaire devant le jeune Général- avait gardé une dent contre lui, et ce malgré sa très bonne adaptation parmi les humains... Il avait un travail, un logement, un compagnon -et quel compagnon ! L'ex-fullmetal, rien que ça!- mais avait gardé beaucoup de rancœur... Il aurait dû prévoir qu'il serait un jour victime d'une blague de ce type de la part de l'homonculus.

Il rouvrit finalement les yeux, pour les poser sur l'objet de sa fatigue. Maintenant que c'était fait, autant savoir ce qu' « ils » attendaient de lui.

« Bon ! Dis-moi tout Envy : la fin du monde est proche, non ? »

Edward, qui était resté en retrait derrière son amant démultiplié, un grand sourire accroché au visage, éclata de rire. Les trois bruns souriaient, et l'un d'eux pris la parole :

« Presque ! Enfin, pour vous...si vous refusez le pari.

\- Quel pari ? s'enquit Mustang, une nuance d'appréhension dans la voix.

\- Vous ne devinez pas ? répondit un autre « Envy »

\- C'est pourtant simple, continua le troisième, il vous suffit de deviner...

\- ...en une journée maximum...

\- ...qui est le véritable Envy ! »

Les trois clones avaient parlés à tour de rôle, complétant chacun leurs phrases. Ils avaient maintenant les mains sur les hanches, un grand sourire satisfait sur leur visage.

Roy lâcha un nouveau soupir.

« Et j'y gagne quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Edward qui répondit :

« Si vous gagnez -ce qui est peu probable- Envy sera obligé de faire la presque totalité de votre boulot à votre place pendant une semaine.

\- Et si je perds ?

\- Vous devrez rattraper votre boulot en retard et maintenir la cadence jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! » expliqua joyeusement le blond.

Roy grommela intérieurement. Le jeune homme devait beaucoup s'amuser à imaginer son supérieur obligé de travailler. D'ailleurs, ce genre de combine ressemblait à une technique du colonel Hawkeye pour le faire bosser...

Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés. Celle-ci arborait un léger sourire, mais semblait relativement calme, comme à son habitude.

Mustang se retourna vers ses interlocuteurs, et posa la question subsidiaire :

« Et si je refuse ce pari idiot ?

\- Alors c'est moi qui me chargerais de vous faire travailler, décréta une voix dans son dos. Et vous savez combien je peux être persuasive, n'est-ce pas mon cher Général ? »

Ledit Général déglutit difficilement. Maintenant c'était sûr, c'était un complot ! Et il avait intérêt à se montrer conciliant, si il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec une balle logée dans un endroit particulièrement intime et sensible de son anatomie...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, avant d'accepter. Mais les triplés avaient encore quelques conditions à rajouter :

« Il est bien évidemment interdit de nous faire utiliser notre supposé pouvoir de transformation pour démasquer le véritable Envy !

\- Et pas question de nous provoquer en duel non plus ! Nous resterons dans la caserne, toute la journée...

\- ...et nous aiderons les militaires comme nous le pouvons. À vous d'être assez malin pour nous confondre !

\- Mais avant tout, nous tenons à un contrat signé, de votre main, et de la notre ! »

Mustang sursauta légèrement à ces mots, puis sourit. Les idiots ! Repérer l'original serait un jeu d'enfant ! Il possédait de nombreux papiers signés par Envy... Leurs signatures seront forcément différentes, et il lui suffirait de noter l'ordre dans lequel les triplés signeraient, de comparer, et le tour serait joué !

Le Général jubilait intérieurement de sa victoire prochaine en rédigeant un court texte qu'il signa. Il leur tendit la feuille avec un air victorieux, s'imaginant déjà la semaine de détente qui l'attendait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les farceurs avaient très bien préparé leur coup. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il s'aperçut que les trois signatures étaient exactement identiques !

Le brun jura intérieurement. Démasquer cet uluberlu allait être plus difficile que prévu...

Seul dans son bureau, Mustang réfléchissait. Depuis les 4 ans qu'il suivait la progression sociale d'Envy -et vu qu'il avait gardé des contacts avec Edward- il connaissait un peu les amis du brun. Et il avait déjà repéré lesquels pouvaient plausiblement jouer les doublures d'Envy.

Le militaire avait d'office écarté Lucas, le grand brun silencieux, qui, bien que ressemblant un peu à Envy, était aveugle, ce qui, d'après son expérience personnelle, lui semblait bien trop handicapant pour s'amuser à devoir imiter quelqu'un d'autre. Même si le jeune homme semblait assez à l'aise, cela semblait impossible pour Roy... Il avait de la même façon écarté Solveig et Sigrid, amies du blondinet et de son amant, qui, bien que possédant des pouvoirs assez étranges et mystérieux, n'avaient pas la capacité d'emprunter une apparence autre que la leur.

En revanche, ses réflexions l'avaient rapidement amené à soupçonner deux autres personnes : la petite Loreleï notamment, qui vivait avec les deux autres jeunes femmes, et qui possédait l'étrange pouvoir de matérialiser ses pensées. Elle faisait d'ailleurs l'objet d'études scientifiques au sein de l'armée, son pouvoir fascinant les alchimistes, semblant faire fit de l'échange équivalent.

Toutefois, Edward, qui s'était un peu penché sur son cas, avait relevé le fait que l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs pompait complètement l'énergie de l'adolescente, l'obligeant à dormir très souvent et très profondément. Les formes créées disparaissaient d'ailleurs dès que la jeune fille s'endormait ou était inconsciente, preuve du fort lien psychique existant.

De plus, il avait également découvert qu'elle utilisait l'énergie contenue dans l'air pour créer ses formes, devenant plus puissante dans une atmosphère chaude ou chargée d'électricité.

Edward en était venu à la conclusion que la petite blonde fonctionnait sur le principe énoncé par son frère Alphonse : recevoir 10, ajouter sa propre valeur, et donner 11. Loreleï utilisait l'énergie ambiante, y ajoutait la sienne, ayant alors le pouvoir de créer plus.

Mustang était quasiment certain qu'elle était l'une des deux copies : avec son pouvoir, rien de plus simple que de se créer une enveloppe identique à celle d'Envy.

Pour le second, Roy soupçonnait fortement Rock, un ami très proche d'Envy, et très doué en matière de déguisement. Le jeune Général fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop Rock. Jeune homme au passé trouble, il était venu quelques fois avec Envy à la caserne, et avait particulièrement surpris tous ses subordonnés lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il portait constamment une arme dans un holster camouflé sous sa veste. Et l'étonnement s'amplifia lorsqu'ils le virent en action, dans la salle de tir, lors d'un défi relevé par Riza. Il l'avait battue. Et elle l'avait regardé l'air horrifié. Il n'avait que 20 ans, mais l'on pouvait déjà lire sur son visage poupin, aux traits fins et aux yeux bleus, cachés par une grosse mèche châtain foncée, qu'il avait déjà tué. Et qu'il était près à recommencer, de sang-froid.

Roy frissonna. Il n'avait rien pu lui dire, vu qu'il n'était pas de ce pays, et n'y avait (encore) rien fait. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas d'où venait le jeune homme, et ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre là-dessus. Toujours était-il qu'il semblait avoir une relation privilégié avec Envy, à laquelle Edward ne semblait pas s'opposer...

Roy s'étira, et sortit de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant vers les piles de paperasse qui l'attendaient, menaçantes, comme si elles s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus. Cette pensée fit frissonner le Général, qui se leva. Si il voulait éviter de travailler comme un damné, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher de gagner son pari. Et il avait une idée de qui se faire aider pour y parvenir...

Le Généralissime Grumann scruta soigneusement les trois jeunes hommes devant lui d'un air amusé, avant de se retourner vers son ami.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Général Mustang, vous me demandez à moi, l'as du travestissement, de vous aider à deviner lequel de ces trois jeunes gens est l'original ?

\- Exactement ! Au vu de votre expérience, je pense que votre aide sera précieuse...

\- J'en suis flatté, mais, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis très occupé... que m'offrez-vous en compensation du temps perdu ?

\- Eh bien, je … »

Le Général n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut coupé par l'une des deux jeunes femmes présentes dans la salle, et qu'il n'avait pas vu.

« Lui, je ne sais pas, mais si nous, nous vous proposions de passer une après-midi en notre compagnie, accepteriez-vous de ne pas lui rendre service ? » demanda la plus vieille.

Mustang les regarda mieux. Il reconnu immédiatement Solveig et Sigrid. Cette dernière, qui venait de parler, était assez grande, et présentait une poitrine assez généreuse, en partie dissimulée par une petite chemise cintrée blanche. Elle portait une mini-jupe écossaise plissée, et des bottes marrons en cuir remontant à mi-mollets. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés lui retombaient dans le bas du dos, encadrant gracieusement son visage aux traits fin mais déterminés, et ses yeux marrons malicieux. Elle avait 24 ans, venait d'un pays de l'Est, et vivait en couple avec la belle Solveig. Cette dernière, assise à ses côtés, était la douceur même. Venant d'un pays du Nord, elle portait ses longs cheveux châtains foncés en nattes enroulées autour de sa tête, dégageant délicatement son doux visage aux grands yeux chocolat. Elle portait un pull à col roulé noir, et un immense jupon bleu profond, qui cachait entièrement ses jambes. Elle rit doucement.

Malgré la vision plus qu'agréable qu'offraient les deux jeunes femmes, Mustang ne pu s'empêcher de faire la moue. Il connaissait le tempérament coureur de jupon de son supérieur, et il savait qu'il ne refuserait jamais une telle proposition...

« Mesdemoiselles, votre compagnie doit sûrement valoir bien plus que tout ce que pourrait m'offrir ce cher Général Mustang. » répondit Grumann, en faisant un baisemain à Solveig.

« Ben voyons ! » pensa le brun en soupirant.

Il regarda d'un œil mauvais le Généralissime partir en compagnie des deux jeunes femmes, puis reporta son regard sur les triplés et Edward, qui le regardaient d'un œil narquois, un sourire moqueur accroché au visage. Il grogna avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour.

Caramba ! Encore raté !

Roy était affalé sur la table du self. Il avait passé le repas à bougonner et à échafauder des stratégies toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres afin d'accéder à son but. Il faut dire que la promesse d'une semaine de glande rendait son esprit particulièrement inventif. Il se creusait donc la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était presque 14 heures, et que la salle était quasiment vide. Quasiment, car il avisa un groupe de quatre personnes dans un coin.

Le groupe était constitué des trois Envy et d'Edward. Il étaient tous en train de discuter joyeusement et passionnément... tous ? Non ! L'un des triplés dormait profondément, la tête sur ses bras croisés posés sur la table.

Mustang sourit. La première erreur des clones !

Il prit son plateau, alla le poser sur la pile déjà haute près de la porte, et se dirigea vers la table des trois compères. Ces derniers se turent en le voyant arriver, affichant de nouveau ce grand sourire amusé. Sourire que leur rendit Roy Mustang. Lorsqu'il fut près de la table, il observa le jeune homme qui sommeillait tranquillement.

« Alors, Général, vous venez enfin admettre votre défaite ? »

C'était Edward qui venait de parler. Mais Roy ne se retourna pas vers lui, et se contenta de lui lancer un énigmatique :

« Pas encore... »

Soudain, il frappa brutalement la table du plat de ses mains dans un grand bruit, près de la tête du dormeur. Le pauvre se releva brusquement en lâchant un cri peu masculin d'une voix aiguë et fluette, bien loin de celle d'Envy. Roy sourit encore plus quand il vit le clone le regarder avec de grands yeux paniqués, les mains plaquées sur la bouche, se rendant compte de son erreur. Bingo !

« Allez Loreleï, tu es démasquée ! »

Le double ainsi désigné fit une moue boudeuse, et regarda rapidement les trois autres hommes présents.

« Pfffff ! C'est trop bête ! J'avais tenu toute la matinée sans dormir... » râla-t-il de la même voix féminine que précédemment.

Sur ce, l'image d'Envy se troubla, et laissa place à une jeune adolescente boudeuse. Elle semblait encore plus petite qu'Edward, et portait un corset rouge d'où s'échappait une ample chemise blanche qui dévoilait ses épaules, un ras-du-cou noir, une jupe courte noire, laissant voir des bas fantaisie, et des bottes noires vernies montant à mi-mollet. De visage, elle ressemblait assez à Edward, en plus féminine bien sûr, et ses grands yeux violets semblaient remplis de malice et de curiosité. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient courts et blonds. Elle avait tout juste 16 ans.

La jeune fille posa ses coudes sur la table, et son menton dans ses mains. Roy lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

« C'était bien joué quand même ! Je suppose que ça n'a pas dû être évident de garder une apparence si précise durant tant de temps... »

Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter particulièrement gentiment avec elle. Il savait que sa vie n'était pas toujours facile, notamment à cause de son passé inconnu de tous, même d'elle-même, et cette gamine réveillait en lui des instincts paternels, comme le faisait Edward, à sa façon...

Après avoir discuté un peu, Roy partit, n'ayant malgré tout pas réussi à éliminer le dernier clone. Durant toute la conversation, les jeunes gens n'avaient pas lâchés leurs sourires amusés, semblant persuadés de gagner, tandis que Loreleï était retournée à son sommeil bien mérité...

Un de moins !

L'alchimiste de flamme trépignait de rage. Il était presque 6 heures du soir, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à débusquer le véritable Envy. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'attaquer les jeunes hommes, prétextant oublier qu'il portait ses gants en permanence, espérant forcer l'un des deux à commettre un erreur, Rock de dégainer son flingue, ou Envy d'avoir un mouvement de recul trop poussé par rapport aux flammes. Car l'alchimiste n'était pas sans savoir que depuis sa mort, l'homonculus était terrifié par le feu. Malgré tout, aucun d'eux ne s'était trahit, et la joie d'avoir réussit à découvrir Loreleï était retombée.

Il commençait à désespérer de pouvoir profiter de sa semaine de vacances, quand il remarqua un comportement d'un des « Envy » qui l'intrigua. En effet, celui-ci avait saisit un briquet qui traînait sur un bureau -appartenant sûrement à Havoc, il faudra qu'il lui dise d'arrêter de les laisser traîner- et le tripotait sans le regarder. Le briquet était en métal, assez joliment décoré, avec des petits motifs en relief. Le jeune homme passait et repassait ses doigts dessus, d'une façon assez sûre, bien qu'un peu tâtonnante, comme si il découvrait les motifs uniquement au toucher. Pourtant, sa tête était relevée, et ses yeux, dans le vague, semblaient fixer un point sur le mur d'en face.

Soudain, Roy compris. Il avait eu tord d'écarter aussi rapidement Lucas, le jeune aveugle. Envy avait visiblement prévu que le Général soupçonnerait rapidement Rock, et non Lucas, et concentrerait ses efforts afin de l'obliger à utiliser son arme. Ce qu'avait fait Mustang. Il se maudit mentalement d'être tombé aussi facilement dans le piège. Quand il s'y mettait, l'homonculus pouvait être vraiment calculateur ! Enfin, il touchait finalement au but...

Savourant sa victoire, il s'approcha trèèès silencieusement du jeune homme, qui, tout à son exploration tactile, ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Il saisit alors brutalement une des longues mèches de cheveux noirs, et tira dessus. Il fut satisfait de ne sentir aucune résistance, découvrant les mèches courtes et sombres de Lucas, qui se retourna vivement.

« Zut ! grogna le jeune homme.

\- Découvert ! s'écria Mustang. Mais tu peux te vanter d'avoir failli me faire perdre ! Tu es bon acteur ! »

Lucas porta sa main à ses yeux en soupirant, et d'un geste sûr et rapide, ôta les lentilles de contact qu'il portait, dévoilant des yeux bleu très clairs, dépourvus de vie.

Mustang se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes. Le Envy restant et Edward affichait une mine un peu étonnée, mais pourtant sereine, et ses subordonnés lui lançait des regards impressionnés. Breda poussa même un sifflement pour témoigner de son admiration.

Sûr de sa victoire, faisant déjà le planning de sa semaine de farniente, le Général pointa un doigt accusateur vers Envy, tel un Phoenix Wright emporté, et s'écria :

« Envy ! Tu as perdu ! »

Mais, à son grand étonnement, « Envy » se mit à rire, puis le regarda, un grand sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, et répondit, moqueur :

« Vous croyez ? »

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, il tira lui même sur la perruque sombre qu'il portait, dévoilant des cheveux courts châtains.

« Rock ! s'écria Mustang sous le choc

\- Et oui, c'est bien moi ! Ça vous étonne ?

\- Mais... mais, c'est... comment ... Mais c'est de la triche ! Articula Roy, scandalisé.

\- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, nous n'avons jamais dit qu'Envy était parmi les « triplés » ! Le contrat stipulait seulement que vous deviez retrouver le véritable Envy, rien n'indiquait qu'il avait gardé son apparence... expliqua Loreleï, triomphante.

\- Mais...mais...mais...c'est pas justeuh ! »

Intérieurement, le Général se maudissait. Il aurait dû y penser ! Prendre du recul, et occulter toutes les éventualités. Analyser chaque mot de l'ennemi. Mais la promesse d'une semaine de glande avait déconnecté la partie rationnelle et militaire de son cerveau, ne laissant que la partie pulsionnelle et emportée. Quel imbécile !

Alors qu'il défonçait le plâtre du mur à grands coups de tête, une question traversa son esprit à la vitesse d'un éclair alchimique, parvenant à reconnecter les quelques neurones rescapés de la soudaine attirance de son crâne pour le mur.

« Mais, alors, où est Envy ?

\- Il est toujours resté près de vous mon cher Général... »

Roy frissonna et se retourna vers sa fidèle subordonnée. La blonde abordait un grand sourire narquois qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Envy... grogna Roy.

\- Gagné ! » fit-il en reprenant son apparence habituelle.

Edward, qui était resté en retrait jusque là, en profita pour sauter sur son amoureux, et l'enlacer tendrement. Alors que les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient passionnément, ils furent interrompus par le Général un chouia énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça veut dire ? Qu'as-tu fais du Colonel, monstre !

\- Oh, restez poli ! Figurez-vous qu'en ce moment-même, votre chère Colonel est en train de profiter d'une journée de repos bien méritée, sans avoir à vous botter le cul en permanence, répondit Envy, un peu vexé par l'insulte.

\- D'ailleurs, il faudra que je la prévienne que le plan a fonctionné... reprit-il, pensif.

\- KOÂ ?

\- Bah oui, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle m'aurait laissé prendre son apparence comme ça, pour ce genre de blague, à moins qu'elle-même ne soit à l'origine du « complot » ?

\- Mais...mais...mais pourquoi ?

\- Vous ne vous en doutez pas ? demanda Edward. Elle en avait tout simplement assez de devoir passer ses journées derrière vous pour vous empêcher de tirer au flanc !

\- Et maintenant, nous êtes bon pour une semaine de travail ! Ça va vous changer un peu ! » rigola Envy, s'éloignant en tenant Edward par la taille, suivit de Rock, Lucas, et Loreleï.

Choqué, trahi, ébahi, détruit, bref, honteusement trompé, le charismatique Général Roy Mustang était retourné approfondir la relation entre sa tête et le mur, l'idée d'une semaine entière de travail acharné sonnant comme la cloche de l'ascenseur indiquant l'arrivée aux Enfers.

Le lendemain, lorsque le Colonel Riza Hawkeye entra dans le bureau de son supérieur, la mine fraîche, elle fut à peine surprise de le retrouver assommé, contre le mur, le front en sang. Sur le mur, elle put lire un mot, sûrement écrit par le Général avec son sang :

« Stakhanoviste »


End file.
